tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistle Song
The Whistle Song is a song from the seventh season dedicated to the engines' whistles. Lyrics :Engines all have whistles, as everybody knows. :And as they leave the station, you hear the whistle blow. :Speeding down the hillside, the whistles blown with pride, :Driver checks the signal, and whistles one more time. :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell. :Gordon and Henry, Thomas as well, :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun! :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song! :Every whistle's different; No two will sound the same, :It helps to warn off danger if something's in your way. :Whistles are important as every engine knows, :Clear the line ahead now when the whistle blows! :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell, :James and Edward, Percy as well. :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun, :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song :An engine lost its whistle and could not make a sound. :It really was a problem until one could be found. :'Cause an engine's not an engine if it hasn't got a whistle, :Hear the whistle blows! :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell, :Gordon and Henry, Thomas as well. :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun, :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song :One long whistle means coming up fast, :Two in the fog, give two short blasts. :One, two, three, means clear up the line :Let's blow our whistles one more time! :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell, :James and Edward, Percy as well. :Engines blow your whistles, and let's all have some fun, :Engines blow your whistles, Let's hear the whistle song! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Spencer * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * The Diesel * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Elizabeth * Harold * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Cyril the Fogman * The Fisherman Episodes * Thomas' Train * Percy Runs Away * Coal * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Duck Takes Charge * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Oliver Owns Up * Sleeping Beauty * Four Little Engines * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Passengers and Polish * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Bulls Eyes * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Bye George! * Stepney Gets Lost * Oliver's Find * Scaredy Engines * Middle Engine * It's Only Snow * Thomas the Jet Engine * Faulty Whistles * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * Bill, Ben and Fergus * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * The Spotless Record * Bad Day at Castle Loch * Harold and the Flying Horse * Gordon and Spencer * Three Cheers for Thomas Trivia * This song currently has not been released on VHS/DVD in both the UK and US, although the song was featured in the unreleased promotional Roundhouse Rhythms, as part of the Malaysian/Chinese/Singaporean DVD/VCD, Sing-a-Long, and in Japan, the song was also featured on the Koren Thomas and Friends minisite by Anikids. * This was the last song written by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. * In Japan this song is named "Song of the Whistle". Goofs * The song states that all engines have whistles, but Diesels have horns. * In one scene, Thomas has Emily's whistle sound. * Henry has Oliver's whistle sound at one point. * Gordon has Edward's whistle sound in one scene. * At one point, Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound. * Oliver has Emily's whistle sound. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Coal - A deleted close-up shot of Henry's whistle. * Rusty to the Rescue - The scene of Rusty passing Henry and Gordon has been extended. * Paint Pots and Queens - The scene of Henry, James, Percy, and Duck at Knapford has been extended. * Bye George! - A deleted scene of Gordon's surprised face just before it changes to his closed-eye face. * Middle Engine - The scene of Percy pulling the mail train at Knapford has been extended. * Faulty Whistles: # A deleted scene showing where Duncan's whistle landed. # A deleted shot of Duncan stopping when he notices that his whistle is gone. # An extended shot of Peter Sam puffing through the countryside at sunset. * Emily's New Coaches - An extended shot of Emily pushing Oliver. * Bill, Ben and Fergus: # A deleted scene of Fergus entering a tunnel. # An alternate shot of Fergus leaving Maithwaite while passing Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel. * What's the Matter with Henry? - A deleted scene of Henry looking happy leaving Wellsworth while passing Emily. * Toby's Windmill - A deleted scene of Toby passing Castle Loch while pulling Henrietta. * Something Fishy - The scene of Percy and Arthur passing through Maithwaite has been extended. * Harold and the Flying Horse - A deleted scene of Percy and Henry at Dryaw. * Three Cheers for Thomas: # The scene of Thomas and Bertie starting their race is extended. # A deleted close-up of Thomas going through Dryaw. * Bull's Eyes - A deleted scene of Toby passing the farm crossing. * Gordon and Spencer: # A deleted scene of James passing Gordon in a siding. # A deleted shot of Spencer leaving Knapford. # A deleted scene of Spencer pulling two coaches while going over the Sodor River Bridge instead of one. # A deleted scene of Spencer passing Rolf's Castle. # A shot of Spencer entering Wellsworth while passing Thomas. * Unknown - A deleted scene of James' whistle shown towards the end of the music video. Gallery File:RustytotheRescue45.png File:FaultyWhistles20.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens7.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.jpg File:GordonandSpencer15.png File:ByeGeorge!55.png File:PassengersandPolish42.png File:ByeGeorge!23.png File:GordonandSpencer19.png File:FaultyWhistles6.png File:FaultyWhistles23.jpg File:FaultyWhistles25.jpg File:FourLittleEngines42.png File:PercyGetsitRight6.png File:Coal31.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas20.png File:OliverOwnsUp42.png File:OliverOwnsUp43.png File:GordonandSpencer50.png File:Bill,BenandFergus63.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas37.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch7.jpg File:ByeGeorge!56.png File:ByeGeorge!58.png File:ByeGeorge!60.png File:ByeGeorge!18.png File:Fish32.png File:SleepingBeauty6.jpg|James File:ScaredyEngines10.jpg|Edward File:MiddleEngine12.jpg File:Fish15.png File:RustytotheRescue52.png|Rusty and Stepney File:FaultyWhistles36.png File:FaultyWhistles40.png File:FaultyWhistles2.jpg File:FaultyWhistles28.JPG File:FaultyWhistles24.jpg File:FaultyWhistles41.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman35.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor15.png File:It'sOnlySnow21.png File:HomeatLast29.png File:PercyRunsAway26.png File:SomethingFishy3.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches52.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches3.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches57.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty59.PNG File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse6.png File:DucktakesCharge19.png File:Edward'sBrassBand11.png File:HorridLorry23.PNG File:ThreeCheersforThomas33.png File:FaultyWhistles42.JPG File:Oliver'sFind54.png File:GordonandSpencer14.jpg File:FourLittleEngines20.png File:ThomasandStepney2.png Category:Songs